Good Girl Gone Bad
by Rosalie Duquesne
Summary: Can't say much without giving away the story...so read and enjoy :D


_**Story: **__Good Girl Gone Bad_

_**Author: **__Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Rating: **__T (very strong) or M (Very weak) (your choice)_

_**Summary: **__Will ruin the essence of the story, so just read on please :)_

_**A/N: **__Hello my CalZona fanatics ! :D How are you this fine evening/morning/afternoon wherever the hell you are? I have to say that I am rather bored (and now slightly…well you'll feel like that once u finish reading this). I was listening to a song my friend re-introduced me to the past weekend and it immediately made me think of a situation with a certain person…but that's not going to happen so I wrote exactly what I daydreamt and changed the names to Callie and Arizona :) The song is "Good Girl Gone Bad" by Tarrus Riley and Konshens (fellow Caribbean pplz :D) and I suggest you listen to it on youtube while you read this…it helps…trust me. Lol. Anyway, I'll leave you to it. Happy reading ! And the next chp of The Tale of AZ will be up soon ! Please review !_

_**XXX**_

She sucked her lip into her mouth as she felt the curves of her partner brush up against her front. Her body slid up against her front, slowly, tantalizingly. Her hands brushed from her hips up her body stopping at the sides of her breasts, pausing to cup the sides, then moving back down. Her back pressed against the wall she was trapped between the sexy body gliding against hers and the hard concrete keeping her from escaping.

She bit back a groan as she felt her move slowly down her body, her hips swaying in time with the music and her hands following her every movement. The trapped woman's eyes closed tightly as she felt pressure between her legs, her walls clenching involuntarily. This was the most turned on she had ever been, and it wasn't the best situation for her to do anything.

A moan could be heard as a body moved up slowly, grinding her hips into every possible inch of the brunette's body, slowly, but hard enough to evoke a response. Starting at her knees, to her thighs, to her hips, grinding their heats together, pausing a moment to savour the moment.

The blonde smirked evilly, she was so happy to be able to surprise her girlfriend like this. Callie had thought her girlfriend to not have any rhythm as the many times she had asked to dance the blonde had declined. Little to her knowledge, Arizona knew quite a bit about dancing, exotic dancing to be certain.

She had taken some lessons with a friend near the end of high school, surprising herself this evening as she remembered every single move she had learned so many years ago.

She smirked menacingly as she came up to her lover's eye level. Bringing her hands up to the black locks she loved she ran her fingers through them, running her hands down her flushed cheeks, her broad shoulders, her full breasts, her delicious curves settling on her hips.

The brunette's hands remained flat against the wall, her fingers clenching at the paint covered hardness. Her chest heaved up and down as her arousal increased with every passing second. Not only was this one of her favourite songs, but now her _very, smoking _hot girlfriend was dancing- no, practically molesting the front of her body, moving in time with the beat of the song.

Arizona smirked at her handy work, but she knew that the song was no where near finished, so she used every opportunity she was presented with. She clasped her lover's hands in hers, intertwining their fingers and moving them above their heads, trapping them against the wall.

She looked at the beautiful woman against her, her eyes raking down her face to her impressive form. Her eyes found the brunette's eyes once again, the deep brown orbs now open, twinkling with desire, making the blonde shiver involuntarily. Hearing the song in the background Arizona continued to grind into Callie's front, in slow movements. Hatching an idea she placed her forehead against the other woman's and kept their eye contact and she continued. She pushed a foot between the brunette's and edged them apart enough to slip her slender thigh in between.

Her hips moved into her partner's, earning a gasp of pleasure as her thigh met her heat with each movement. Nibbling on the inside of her lip Arizona decided to change up her rhythm a little. She moved into her lover for a prolonged moment, pulling back quickly and thrusting back in twice, quickly but not too fast as to ruin the sensation. She repeated this over and over, feeling the arousal emanating from her very bothered girlfriend.

She also found her arousal increasing with each ministration, her body gliding against Callie's scrumptious body, in time with what she could only describe as one of the sexiest songs she had ever heard. Their fingers remained laced, however their hands now sat atop Callie's head.

Taking in a deep breath Callie inhaled the sweet scent that was her little blonde vixen. She moved her face forward to get another whiff, causing their noses to brush. Both their mouths were open, their breaths laboured as they fought hard to control their creeping desires.

Arizona's hips never stopped, taking on to a new rhythm. Moving in slow circles against Callie, her body moving up and down. Getting another idea Arizona spun, her back now against Callie's front, arms now criss-crossed.

She ground her ass into Callie, hearing a soft curse come from those luscious lips.

"_Fuck."_

Arizona smirked for what seemed to be the fifteenth time since the song started, taking great pride in teasing her girl, being able to have the same effect that the brunette had on her. She removed her hands and placed them behind her on Callie's waistline. She continually ground her small body into Callie's, feeling her writhe behind her in pleasure.

Feeling daring, she attempted a move that she had only seen her instructor do many years ago. It was around the same time she had accepted her sexuality, so to have a very attractive woman dance like this in front of her…let's just say Arizona's attention was no where else. She remembered every single move that she did, entranced by how her body moved. As she remembered the one move that made her mouth go dry, she decided to give it a try. It didn't seem that hard.

She moved her hands from Callie's heated body to her own head, moving it to one side of her head as she bent over and tilted her head to look at her lover. She tangled her right hand in her blonde curls, her other hand remaining in mid air. She kept her eyes on the beauty that was behind her as she continued to grind her ass into her lower abdomen. Her back moved up and down as her behind moved in ways she didn't even know she could do. Her legs moved with the rest of her body, making it easier for the blonde to execute her 'dance'. Callie's hips moved along with the blonde's involuntarily, not wanting the contact to end.

She felt Callie's hands grip her sides, effectively ending the dance, however, it only served to turn Arizona on even more. Callie grasped the blonde tightly, pulling her into her front even more, to soothe her ache for her body against hers.

Arizona straightened up, her head still turned to gaze at her flustered girlfriend, eyes still closed, head tilted back against the hard wall. She grinned and pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"She was so close! You could have lasted a couple more seconds Callie! Just a couple more!"

"I don't think _I _would have been able to keep my hands to myself if blondie was doing that to me."

All eyes landed on Cristina, she shrugged, "It' the truth."

Arizona giggled, her cheeks tingeing the cutest shade of pink. Her eyes moved back to her girlfriend, "Baby, you okay?"

Callie nodded. Sloan then spoke up, "Where the hell did that come from Robbins?"

"Yeah!" a slightly tipsy Cristina agreed, "Since when can you move like that?"

"I might have taken a few classes a long time ago," she replied, her eyes still trained on Callie.

Mark whistled, "Must have been like last week, because damn woman! Here I was thinking you were and awkward little nerd."

Callie chuckled against Arizona's neck, whispering, "I thought so, too."

Unfortunately it wasn't soft enough, "Wait, Cal you didn't know? That she could do…"

"_That,_" Lexie finished for him.

Callie let out a breath and lifted her head, taking a bit more energy than she expected, "If I did, would we really still be out here right now? Trying to catch my breath?"

Chuckles were heard across the room, "Looks like blondie wore you out, Torres."

"Damn right, Yang."

"You're not complaining though."

"Of course she isn't. Did you _see _how Robbins bent over like that…"

The conversation continued to flow while Callie finally caught her breath, moving her mouth up to the blonde's ear.

"Care to tell me why the _fuck _you never told me you could do that?"

Arizona giggled, "Thought you have figured it out by now, based on my…performance in the bedroom."

Callie sighed, "You're fucking amazing in there, but this is just…_díos mío. Te quiero tanto ahora. Quiero jodarte hasta que salga el sol."_

Arizona shivered at the Spanish being whispered oh so softly into her ear.

"_Entonces, me lleve. Lléveme ahora."_

Callie sucked in a breath and moaned, biting her lip and squeezing Arizona's hip even harder.

"I fucking love you."

Arizona smirked, "It's cause I'm awesome."

The two crept out of their living room and into the bedroom, not catching the attention of their guests except one certain red head. He smiled softly and shook his head, singing a line from the song.

"Story of a good, good girl, gone bad…"

_**XXX**_

Translations:

_**díos mío. Te quiero tanto ahora. Quiero jodarte hasta que salga el sol:**__ oh my god. I want you even more right now. I want to fuck you until the sun comes up._

_**Entonces, me lleve. Lléveme ahora:**__ Then take me. Take me right now._


End file.
